One of the major complications that often arises after extracapsular cataract extraction (ECCE) and intraocular lens (IOL) implantation, is post operative opacification. Opacification is caused by the proliferation of lens epithelial cells and other remnants. It has been suggested that some residual cortex left in the periphery of the capsular bag over time, proliferate to the central portion of the posterior portion of the bag, resulting in decreased transparency and visual acuity at the optical axis. The result of postoperative opacification requires the use of a YAG laser or secondary cataract surgery to remove the posterior portion of the bag, but not without their side effects. Complications arising from the use of a YAG laser may include: damage to the IOL, a transient rise in intraocular pressure, cystoid macular edema, and retinal detachment.
Several solutions have been proposed in prior literature and patents for preventing postoperative opacification. Proposed solutions vary from alterations in the IOL design for means of mechanical inhibition, variations in surgical procedures and the administration of different drugs. In view of the statistics of the relatively high percentage of reoccurring opacification, no adequate solution exists at the present time that minimizes the necessity for cataract patients with IOL implants to require secondary cataract surgery. It is therefore the primary object of the present invention, to inhibit the migration and or growth of microorganisms toward the visual axis of the IOL implant.